Passing the Torch
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl! Lita is retiring and wants to make sure the diva's division will be stable without her. She chooses who she want to lead the division and be the WWE Women's Champion. Who does she chose? Read to find out..
1. Battle Royal for Number Contender

** Author's Note: This story takes place in November of 2006. One week before the Survivor Series paper view; the main event of Friday Night Smackdown is a diva battle royal. The winner would be the number one contender for the WWE Woman's Championship. So who won that battle royal? Who is the champion? What will happen? Read to find out.**

** Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction. **

The song LoveFuryPassionEnergy played throughout the arena and Lita and I walked onto the stage; we started to walk toward to the ring. "The following contest scheduled for one fall and is a diva battle royal. Making her way to the ring; being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion, Lita, from Knoxville, Tennessee Daisy Sanders." I walked up the stairs and got into the ring as Lita walked over toward the commentators. I watched the stage as many other divas walked down toward the ring. 'Let's see Mickie James, Torrie, Candice, Ashley and who is the last one?' I thought looking toward the stage. My eyes widened as I saw the brunette bombshell that was my girlfriend. She skipped toward the ring while high fiving the fans. I never wanted to hurt her in anyway but we are bitter enemies on show.

I heard the ring a few times and the match began. "Thank you so much for sitting with us, Lita. We have a lot of talent in the ring, don't you think?" King asked.

Lita sighed, "King I do believe there is some talent but not a lot. Let's see there is a psychotic bitch-"

At that moment, Mickie stood on the second rope and yelled at Lita but I couldn't really hear what she was saying.

"Hey, Mickie, yeah I am talking to you. Come on, come here and shut me up; I dare you. Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah! There is a slut, a wannabe slut, a Lita wannabe and a ditsy moron."

"Can you tell me which is which, Lita?" Styles asked.

Lita nodded, "Torrie is the playboy covergirl slut; I mean posing for playboy is disgraceful. Candice is the wannabe Torrie. Mickie James is obviously the psychotic bitch. Ashley is a punk rock girl trying to be like me. Last but not least, there is sweet, little Maria. Maria is probably the stupidest one of them all. Styles, does that answer your question?"

Coachman replied, "So who would you want to face for the Women's Championship?" The match was still going in the ring; none of the divas have been eliminated. I finally then threw Torrie over the top rope. "There goes Torrie Wilson."

"Bye Torrie." She did a wave and turned her attention to the ring. "I will give anyone a chance at my Women's Championship but they won't win it. I will carry the championship until I choose to retire whenever that will be."

"What happens if Daisy wins?" Coach asked.

"I will gladly give her a title shot but she won't win. She still has a lot to-." She got distracted by Candace and Ashley being eliminated. "Bye girls!" She looked around that there were only three women in the ring.

I stood there in the ring and looked to Mickie and then to Maria. 'Mickie is my only competition but I cannot underestimate Maria again.' I charged toward Mickie and speared her into the mat.

"You see King, Coach, Styles; she is very strong. Mickie might be crazy but she is not strong."

Mickie stood back on the second rope and pointed toward Lita. "Oh, I am not strong. Come here and I will bash you head in bitch." Mickie was then thrown over the top rope by Maria. Mickie hit the ground; she stood up and screamed.

"Maria eliminated Mickie! Unbelievable! Looks like the so called 'ditsy moron' might get a title shot." King said shocked.

"See you later Mickie; better luck next time." Lita waved to Mickie. Mickie stormed off mouthing 'I will get you' to Lita.

"Anyways," Coach shook his head, "It is down to the final two in this battle royal Maria and Daisy." Maria threw me into the corner and kicked me down to the floor. I knew what was coming. Maria jumped back and the crowd went crazy. "Looks like Maria is going for the bronco buster." Maria jumped around doing her little lasso dance and charged for the corner. She jumped on me and grinded on my face. Finally, I was able to push her off of me and she rolled back. I stood up and charged for her again.

"Daisy doesn't look happy. She might actually lose to Maria if she isn't careful," Styles observed as Maria knocked me down with a clothesline.

"I assure you; Daisy will win this match and a guaranteed title shot against me."

The audience was completely behind Maria and were chanting and cheering for her. I kicked Maria in the stomach and went for my signature move but Maria countered with her own DDT. Maria started to climb up the top rope. I stood up as quick as I could. She was about to jump when she looked up. I jumped and kicked her off the top rope and she hit the concrete floor. I heard the bell ding a few times; I could hear the fans booing. I stood there in the ring alone glancing toward the fans with an evil smirk on my face. The referee raised my hand up into the air and Lillian announced, "Here is your winner, Daisy Sanders."

"I can't believe that Daisy won but she won fair and square." King was annoyed but still smiled slightly.

The boos got louder and insulting chants erupted from the crowd, which is normal for the heels. "You're a slut! You're a slut!" That chant roared through arena.

I glanced over to the commentators and saw Lita standing up clapping her hands as she walked over toward the steps. Lita held the microphone and finally pulled me into an embrace and she spoke, "Congrats Daisy! I knew you had potential. But onto something different, I have an announcement to make. Next week as you all are aware of, next week is Survivor Series and.." She paused but the crowd wouldn't stop chanting. 'Lita's a hoe! Lita's a hoe!' She took in a deep breath and continued, "-it is my last match. I am retiring. At Survivor Series, I will be facing you, Daisy, for the WWE Women's Championship. Give it your all and do not disappoint me. During that match, these fans will finally show me the respect I deserve."

"What? Lita is retiring; I don't believe this." Coach was as shocked as could be.

Loud boos came from the audience and Lita finally snapped. "What do you want from me? I almost singlehandedly changed the women's division to what it is today. Without me, there would never have been a Trish Stratus. I am a four time WWE Women's Champion. I did everything for you. What do I get in return? I get called a hoe and a slut. I broke my neck and came back because I loved this business. Next week is my last match and I hope you guys are happy because it is all on you guys." Lita threw down the microphone and we slid out of the ring. She held my hand up as the crowd still booed us.

"King, I believe Lita is serious about retiring and she blames the WWE Universe." Coach shook his head.

Styles added in, "Survivor Series just got a lot better."

King nodded, "Well everyone, we will see you Sunday for the Survivor Series paper view in Atlanta, Georgia. Have a good night everyone!"

**Author's Note: I hope this isn't too bad. I tried so hard to portray Lita's heel character. It was a short chapter. Tell me what you think. What will happen next? Read to find out…**


	2. When Heels Turn

**Author's Note: Survivor Series kicks off with the famous Maria's Kiss Cam. Someone attacks Maria during her segment. Survivor Series then takes an unexpected turn. Who attacked Maria? What will happen? Read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language and sexual content**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

I was the first to wake up, my eyes didn't want to open. My heart was beating out of my chest when I came to realization that it was Sunday. Today is the paper-view Survivor Series; it was also Amy's last match in the WWE. My first title shot against my best friend and mentor. I shook my head and glanced at the clock; it was 9:30 am. I rolled over and faced my girlfriend laying next to me. She was the most adorable woman in the world to me. I gave her a quick peck on the forehead and got out of bed quietly; making sure not to wake her up.

I walked past Adam's and Amy's room and of course they were still passed out. Adam was on the edge of the bed while Amy hogged the majority of the bed. That woman was something else. I went into the kitchen and got the pans out of the cabinet. I decided I was going to be nice and prepare breakfast for everyone. While I was cooking, I made Amy's protein shake that she always drank in the morning and made coffee for Maria and Adam. I set the table and poured everyone's drinks.

As soon as I finished, Maria came out of the room. She looked around kind of confused and continued to rub her eyes. "Hmm, baby it's only ten o' clock. What are you doing up?" She came over to me and I pulled her into an embrace.

I gave a quick kiss and answered, "What I can't just get up early? I made breakfast."

Maria gave me another kiss, "Aw baby, that was so sweet of you. I knew room service's food didn't smell this delicious." Maria skipped over to the counter to pour her coffee. I watched her walk over there in her cute, little, pink shorts and matching tank top I grinned. I always took the time to admire the older woman's body. "Stop your staring, you pervert." She giggled. I shook my head and sat down at the table.

"Morning guys. Room service already stopped by? That was quick?" Maria and I looked over to see Amy walking out of her room; she was wearing Adam's shirt and a pair of shorts.

"No I cooked it genius and here is your shake. I made it the way you like it."

Adam finally woke up and we all ate our breakfast which I was really proud of. I didn't cook often because Amy says I would burn the house down. I just proved her wrong.

I stood up and walked into my hotel room. I grabbed my outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom. I shut the door and started to undress. I removed my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. I felt soft hands wrap around me from behind; I knew they were the hands of my girlfriend. "Maria?" Her fingertips traveling down only to rest above my laced underwear.

Her head rested against my neck and she whispered into my neck. "I want you, now." Her tone was seductive and it was a major turn on. I turned to face her and I couldn't help but to blush.

"What about Amy and Adam, are they still here?" Maria shook her head no.

She moves my black hair to the side and places soft kisses on my neck. "Maria."

She chuckled, "That is my name, my flower, don't wear it out."

She took my hand and led me to our queen sized bed and I sat on it. She leaned over and give my a quick kiss; wrapping her arms around my neck. Maria unhooked my bra in one swift motion which revealed my perky breasts. She started kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Maria wasted no time; her tongue flicked my already nipple. Maria finally started to suck on my already erected nipple causing me to let out a moan. She nibbled on the nipple lightly with my teeth and repeated the same actions to the other nipple causing me to moan again. "Stop teasing me Maria." Maria smirked; she wanted to hear me beg, she kissed down my stomach and stopped at my waistline. She descended toward my womanhood teasing through the fabric of panties. Maria got on her knees down at the edge of the bed and started to tease again with her tongue. "Maria. Please."

Maria's finger hooked the lace of my panties and she tugged them down which I assisted her in removing. "Your wish is my command, my flower." Maria climbed onto the bed on top of me and she giggled, "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too, Maria." She gave me another quick kiss on my lips.

Her eyes once again became filled with lust and she said in a seductive tone, "Now, where were we?"

"Oh my god!" We heard a shirk from behind us. We turned to the door to see Trish standing there covering her eyes.

"What the hell Trish?" Maria threw the covers over us, well mainly me because I was the naked one. 'Damn it! Trish is best friends with that Mickie girl and that girl will spread this like a wildfire..' Maria shook her head, "What are you even doing here Trish; this our room? How do you even get in here?"

I didn't say anything; my cheeks were red hot. Trish Stratus just walked in our motel room while I am naked and trying to be intimate with my girlfriend. Trish looked over to us, she was in shock; she probably wasn't expecting this. She held up a motel key and let it dangle on the key chain. "Amy asked me if I would come up here and the her purse; she said she left it in the bathroom. I thought you guys had already left for the arena; that is why she didn't call you girls." Trish still didn't understand, "Are you two drunk or just intoxicated?"

"Fucking Amy I swear." Maria mumbled which caused me to chuckle.

I finally spoke, "Maria is my girlfriend; we have been dating for 11 months now."

Trish's eyes widened, "Aww! That is like the cutest thing ever! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We haven't told many people." Maria began, "Amy and Candice knew because they kind of helped in setting us up in a way. Adam and Randy know because they are perverts and Amy opened her mouth apparently talking to Daisy about me. John I think knows but not sure. Vince knows only because he kinda caught us making out in the locker room. Surprisingly, he is very supportive of us and didn't yell. We haven't told you yet because the crazy one is always with you."

"That's a first!" Trish cut in sitting on the edge of the bed.

"In a way, Trish, I thought Amy told you. We knew if we kept telling people it would get out to the media. Lord knows how the perverted single men of the WWE universe would react." I replied as I grabbed my t-shirt that was still on the bed to at least cover me partially. "We haven't made our relationship public yet. Can you keep our secret please Trish?"

"Of course I can; I don't have Mickie attached to me now so your secret is safe with me." Trish winked, "now come on ladies, get dressed! You have a paper view to go too."

"No way! Trish walked in you guys having sex!" Amy yelled as she fell on the couch in our locker room as tear streamed down her cheeks from laughing. I blushed at her loudmouth comment and laid my head against Maria's shoulder.

"Pffffffffftttttt!" Adam spit his water in Randy's face.

"Fuck Adam again!" Randy shouts angrily as he grabs a towel from the bathroom.

"We didn't get that far thanks to you." Maria pouted.

"Guys, Survivor Series is about to start; You guys need to get to the curtain." Randy pointed at the clock.

We all stood up, "Right! Maria you are up first! I love you; be out there in a few." I gave her a quick kiss and she ran out the door.

"Welcome to Survivor Series everyone! We are live here in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I am Jerry the King Lawler and beside me is Good Ol' JR here at the Raw announce table. Over at the Smackdown Table are Michael Cole and JBL."

The commentators all went silent as they heard a familiar tone. Maria emerged from the curtain and skipped out down to the ramp.

"Maria looks lovely this evening, don't you think you guys?" Cole asked the other commentators.

Maria walked up the stairs and into the ring. She ran and jumped onto the second rope which made the crowd go crazy. She grabbed a microphone but decided not to speak because Maria chants filled the arena. She finally spoke, "What's up all you stars and studs in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is time for the kiss cam. Let's get some people up there." She giggled and pointed to the titantron. "Come on! I need some people up there." The titantron remained black. "What in the world is going on here?"

Another familiar tone hit and the famous first line 'I ain't the lady to mess with.' filled the arena. Maria pouted and looked on as Victoria walked down toward the ring. Victoria jumped up onto the apron and finally spoke, "Don't waste our time sweet, little Maria. No one cares about your stupid kiss cam." Maria frowned and Victoria smirked, "Don't give me that stupid look Maria. I have a bone to pick with you. You beat two weeks ago to secure your spot in the battle royal; you should know that I don't like losing."

"Victoria, you should not be mad about losing. At least you were considered for the battle royal. I was honored to be able to have a match such as that against you. You should be happy." Maria was nodding.

She grew furious with the younger woman. "My title! I should be the number one contender; I should be able to face Lita for the belt. It is all your fault."

Maria sighed; she was growing impatient and just wanted to get back to the kiss cam. "Victoria, I have nothing but respect for you; not that I think you care. Instead of whining, maybe you should go to the back and scout the Women's Championship match later tonight. Now please, Victoria, I have a kiss cam to do."

"You are right Maria. I apologize." Victoria dropped the microphone and began to walk away. Victoria wasn't going to leave without giving Maria a piece of mind, in a more physical manner.

Maria was turned the opposite way and Victoria took a handful of Maria's hair and slammed her on to the mat. "Now this isn't right Victoria is beating poor, defenseless Maria." King said as he watched the assault continued.

"Maria is getting what she deserves. Victoria should have been the winner of that match." JBL added in.

"You are full of crap, JBL. This can not get any worse for-"

King was interrupted by another song playing which made the fans start booing. Lita and I emerged on the ramp as Victoria was going for her signature move, the Widow's Peak. Victoria was shocked but happy at the same time; she dropped Maria. "What the hell are these two doing here?" JR questioned, "Don't ya'll have a match later?"

Lita spoke over the rude fans that were booing us. "Victoria, honey, we go way back. You should know that we are always up for whipping some moron's ass. Next time, invite us; we are always wanting to make these girls suffer. May we?"

Victoria motioned to us with her hand with a huge grin on her face. We walked down to the ring and slid in. Each of us giving Victoria a hug. "Are you kidding? Maria can't even stand! Someone help her." King yelled.

Victoria went out of the ring and came back in seconds later with two chairs. She tossed one to me and the other to Lita. Victoria gestured; I guess saying that we get the first hits. We nodded. "This is taking things to far; someone save Maria, damn it!" Cole yelled furiously.

"Sadly Cole, no one is stupid enough to go up against Victoria and the Rated R Divas." JBL said shaking his head, "Maria is going to get hurt."

We rose the chairs; ready to strike Maria like Victoria wanted. 'Sorry not today!' We swung but not at Maria but Victoria. Victoria laid on the mat holding her head with one hand and her side with the other. "What the bloody hell just happened here? Daisy and Lita just saved Maria?" King was confused.

"Now that is a slobberknocker!" JR said with excitement.

"I am speechless you guys," JBL added in probably still dumbfounded.

Maria came to and saw us hovering over her and she scooted away. She turned to see Victoria making her way to her feet. She grabbed a microphone as we all turned to her. "What do you guys think you are doing?"

I grabbed the microphone that was near me. I walked closer toward her being less than a foot away and said, " Stay away from her! I mean it." That got the crowd to cheer slightly.

Victoria chuckled, "You girls are siding with this ditsy moron. Or else what?"

I dropped the microphone and without warning I kicked Victoria and hit her with a DDT. I pointed to Lita and the rope motioning Lita to go up. "Is Lita really going to do with I think she is going to do?" The commentators remained silent after King spoke. Lita jumped off the top rope performing a perfect moonsault.

We walked over to Maria and helped her to her feet; her legs were injured, she could barely stand. I got out of the ring and Lita helped Maria get into my arms. "Isn't that sweet you guys? Daisy is carrying Maria out of here. Lita and Daisy really turned on Victoria. I still can't believe it."

"You are right Cole. We will see the Rated R divas later tonight. They have a match against each other for the Women's Championship. Who will win? We will find out later on tonight!" King exclaimed. "Puppies!"

**Author's Note: Trish you cockblocker! People wanted to read some sex. "I am sorry but you know; I had to get Amy's purse." "Could have at least knocked.." I didn't want Lita to go out as a heel; that honestly made me stop watching WWE for awhile. I decided that her and Daisy would save someone and turn face. I tried so hard to portray everyone's personalities in this story. Only two chapters left... I think. Who will be victorious? Will Lita retain the title or will there be a new champion? Read the next chapter to find out! Hope it doesn't suck to bad. Also I did A LOT of research for this chapter. Ex: Where Survivor Series took place? Who were the commentators. What Maria says during her Kiss Cam segment. Tried to keep it as accurate as possible.**


	3. The Deciding Match

**Author's Note: Well, the time has finally come; the moment you have been waiting for. Lita vs Daisy! Veteran vs Rookie! Who will come out on top? Will Lita retain the title or will Daisy finally get her hands on the gold? Read to find out!**

**Rating: M for language **

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

"Alright everyone, it is time for the semi main event. That is right! The Queen of Extreme Lita takes on her best friend and Rated RKO team member Daisy Sanders." King told the other announcers.

"At the end of Smackdown, Lita announced her retirement. Daisy and her have an amazing history together. Daisy debuted back at TLC last year and help Lita winning via pinfall in the intergender tag match." JBL said readjusting his hat.

"Daisy and Lita have been one of the most powerful diva tag teams in the history of this company. Lita has been in the company for over 6 years and is a four time Women's Champion." Cole also added in.

"Lita has the experience advantage but never underestimate the underdogs." Jim Ross also stated.

The crowd filled with cheers when the familiar tone filled the arena and the famous line "So F*ck your rules man!" played. Lita emerged her the curtain wearing her famous cam baggy pants with a neon green top. First the time in over a year that Lita was cheered and she even threw in her famous handsign, the guns. She made her way down the ramp; high fiving every hand along the way. She went to the other side and back down. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making her way to the ring! From Atlanta, Georgia; she is the WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lita finally slid in the ring and ran to the turnbuckle. She jumped onto the top rope and held her championship in the air; getting cheers once again.

"Lita looks lovely this evening. Look at them, puppies." Hearing that comment, Lita turned to the King and made a heart with her fingers and she jumped down from the ropes. "Aw, I love you to Lita! See guys, she loves me."

"King, are so full of crap." JBL commented.

Lita stood in the middle of the ring facing the ramp; patiently awaiting my arrival. Then an unfamiliar tone hit the stage, unfamiliar too all except Lilian Garcia. "You don't know. You just don't know me at all." Those were the first words that played. Yes, I used Lilian's song but she wanted me too. As the chorus hits, I ran out onto the stage and the crowd cheered. "A new song for Daisy huh?" Jim Ross asked.

"If I am not mistaken JR, that song is sung by our ring announcer, the lovely Lilian Garcia." Cole pointed out.

"That is indeed correct, Michael. I recognize Lilian's beautiful singing anywhere." King stated while keeping his attention at the ring.

I ran down the ramp; high fiving the fans as I went and slid into the ring. I jumped onto the top rope and held my arm up and then ran to the other side and repeated. I jumped down and walked to the middle of the ring. The referee held up the belt and Lita held her hand out and I extended my out to her too. We shoke hands and the bell rung.

"The match has officially started you guys."

We walked around the ring for a few seconds and finally charged at each other. Lita was stronger than I was and suplexed me. I stood back up and to irish whip her but she reversed it; slamming me into a turnbuckle. 'Shit! My chest; they didn't fix the turnbuckle.' I thought as Lita rolled me up.

1...2...! I kicked out. "Lita tried going for the win early." JBL chuckled.

"King, it looks like the cover is still gone from the lower left side turnbuckle. The official didn't put it back on." Michael Cole pointed out.

"No wonder Daisy is out of breath. That doesn't tickle, one of the most dangerous things in the ring is the exposed turnbuckle. Looks like Daisy finally countered the champ with a dropkick."

I was still trying to catch my breath when she climbed up to the top rope. She jumped off, but out of pure instinct I was able to evade. She laid on the mat and I flipped her over and try something different. "Is Daisy really going for a Boston Crab?" JR questioned.

"Looks like it, JR. Daisy is really going out her normal methods here." King added in as Lita grabbed on the bottom rope. I broke the hold and went to the opposite corner. I got on one knee waiting for her to get up. "Is she really going for a spear?"

I ran toward Lita but she evaded and I ran shoulder first in the ring post. "Son of a bitch." I mumbled under my own breath. I ran into her with a devastating shoulder attack out of desperation with my injured shoulder. I picked up and we started to exchange some punches to each other. She slammed my head onto the mat and walked over to the top rope once again jumped on it.

"Lita! It is over; end this right now." JBL smiled.

Lita did her signature moonsault off the top rope but I held her knees up in the air which she landed on. "Daisy! What a counter!" King yelled as I quickly went for the cover.

1...2... She kicked out. "How is the bloody hell the Lita kick out of that? This is really becoming a slobberknocker."

We stood up once again and charged at each other again. I irish whipped her into the the rope and kicked her through the middle rope and she landed on the concrete floor. "Oh boy, Lita might get counted out." Cole stated as I ran to the other side.

I ran and dove through the second rope, "Oh my god! Lita caught her." She held me up and she powerbombed me onto the concrete. She picked me up again and rolled me into the ring and went for the cover. "It has to be over."

1...2... I kicked out once again. Lita's face was priceless to say the least. The official shook his head at her. "No, Lita, it was a two count."

Lita was becoming desperate at this point; I refused to stay down. She picked me and positioned me for a DDT but I countered. I broke her hold and kicked her stomach and DDted her to the ground. "It has to be over!" King stated as he couldn't take his eyes off the match.

1...2... Lita kicked out again. I hit my fists onto the mat to show how frustrated I truly was. I picked her and got her into DDT position again but she countered and pushed me back into the corner.

"Are these to ever going to run out of energy?" JR asked.

"I have no idea JR! Boy, these ladies are sure putting up a great match." Cole replied taking a sip of Mountain Dew. "Survivor Series brought to you by Mountain Dew!" He holds up his bottle. All the other announcers smacked their foreheads.

We both climbed up on the top turnbuckle each one trying to knock the other off. We exchanged blows until finally Lita fell to mat. I seized the chance I had and performed the moonsault and went for the cover once again.

1...2...3! "She did it! She did it! We have a new champion! New Champion!" JR yelled as the referee held my arm into the air. The official handed me the title as I fell onto the mat; I couldn't believe it. I was finally the Women's Champion; I finally achieved with I have always dreamed of. I stood back up with tears streaming down by face; I held up the title and crowd erupted in cheers.

"I can not believe this, Daisy the rookie, has finally became the champion." King stood up and clapped.

Lita finally came too. I walked over to her and reached my hand out to help her up. She smiled and grabbed my hand; I pulled her up. Lita's facial expression changed from joy to anger. She yanked the title out of my hand. I looked confused at her. 'What the fuck? Is she really being a sore loser?' "What the bloody hell? Lita took the title away from-" JR paused as everyone watched as Lita presented me the title. She wrapped the championship belt around my waist and held my arm into the air.

"This is a show of complete sportsmanship."

Lita walked over and grabbed two microphones and she tossed the second one to me. She was out of breath from our heated match but she spoke anyway, "Wow! I can't not believe that I lost but I am not complaining." She walked up to me and held my hand. "Daisy, I knew you had the potential to be a future champion for the first time I met you. I am honored that I got to train you to become what you are now."

"Lita, this night isn't about me; this is about you. Come on everyone let's hear it for Lita." The crowd stood up and clapped as they chanted "Thank you Lita! Thank you Lita!" I pulled her into an embrace as she cried into my shoulder.

The crowd continued to chant as she grabbed the microphone again, "Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me over the years. I love you all and I will see each and everyone one of you again." We got out of the ring as her theme song played for the final time and walked slowly up the ramp interacting with the fans.

"Wow, What an exciting night so far! We also have many more matches to come here at Survivor Series! Maybe more puppies?" Jerry stated.

"That is right everyone. We have a lot more slobberknockers in store for you this evening." JR stated trying to ignore King's last statement about the "puppies".

Cole held up his bottle, "Once again, Survivor Series is brought to you by Mountain Dew."

JBL smacked his forehead, "I work with idiots."

**Author's Note: Well, its looks like Daisy finally got the gold. I made Lita go out as a face. Next chapter, Daisy and gang go out to celebrate. Oh boy. Only 1 chapter left! What will happen next? Read to find out..**


	4. Celebration Time

**Author's Note: After the show, the gang decides to go somewhere to celebrate. What will happen? Read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language and implied sex at the end.**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story. This story is complete fiction.**

We had just arrived home from a half hour drive from the arena. Well, it took about an hour with Candice driving. She drives so slow, like grandma slow; I could have walked home faster then her driving. She claimed she didn't want to go fast because of the rain, but I know that was load of shit. We walked into the motel lobby and I went and got our motel keys. We all carried our luggage our room and placed them on our beds."I am so bored!" Amy sighed as she flopped down onto the couch of our motel room. She grabbed the remote and scrolled through the channels. She turned the television off and threw the remote down. "Of course, nothing is fucking on. All the channels we have and nothing."

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" I asked as Maria snuggled into my lap as she smiled at my championship belt that was laying on the table.

"Why don't we go out?" Candice suggested taking a sip of her drink.

"Sorry Candice, I am taken." Amy replied clearly in a smartass tone. Maria and I chuckled and Trish just smirked holding in the laughter.

Candice threw a pillow at Amy's head which Amy threw back at her. "Smartass. I meant go out into the city; you know a bar, a club or something."

"Oh boy! Bars turn Maria into a stripper well the booze does." Amy giggled as Maria shot her a 'I fucking hate you look'. "You might get a free show, Daisy."

"Amy, I get shows for free anyways; I got the only VIP pass." I winked causing Maria to blush.

"I vote we go to a club; I love to dance." Trish said and the mumbled, "I got a free show earlier I didn't want."

"You should have knock Patricia." Maria raised her voice a little.

I wanted to mess with Trish and Maria knew something sarcastic would come out of my mouth eventually. I winked at Trish, "Come on blondey, you know you liked what you saw. Just admit it!"

"Wait what did she see?" Candice asked obviously has not been paying attention to the conversation between us.

"I walked in on Maria and Daisy-" she blushed putting her fingers together and looking down, "getting intimate." Her face was a thousand shades of pink and red.

"Pffftttt." Candice spat out her wine and with a shocked expression, she replied, "No way!"

Maria pointed, "See girls! Trish is blushing; she liked it."

"I did not! Well uhh, maybe I did. I never thought about being with a girl so it caught me off guard." Trish commented back.

"Can we just go somewhere now?" Amy pouted like a little kid wanting to go to a candy store.

"Sure! I will show you the best club here." Maria said as she grabbed her purse. We all followed out the door. 'This is going to be interesting.' I thought as we all walked to Maria's new car since her van got completely totaled a while back. We all got into Maria's car. Maria and I got the front seats and Trish, Amy and Candice got into the back seats. "I am just praying that we don't run into Melina or Mickie tonight."

Amy sighed, "Maria you probably jinxed us now. Trish, how did you get away from crazy Mick?"

Trish sighed, "I told her that I was trying to get laid..." Everyone burst out with laughter. "What? It was the only thing I could think of. That bitch never leaves my side unless I am taking a shower, sleeping, or trying to get the D."

Maria let out a loud cough but Trish heard the words that she said, "She wants the V."

"Maria! You just made my fucking night." Amy starting crying from laughing to hard as Trish lowered her head on the window to cover her flustered cheeks.

"Ok, let's ask each other questions; to pass time." Candice suggested.

"Good idea." I finally spoke, "So who goes first?"

"I will!" Trish raised her hand like she was in a classroom. She looks up and taps her finger on her chin. She finally snapped her fingers like a light bulb turned on in her head. "How old were you guys were you first kissed someone and who was it? I was 17 and it was my boyfriend at the time."

Amy thought for a moment, "I was 10 and this boy named Keith that I had a crush on."

"I was about 15 and it was with my highschool sweetheart." Candice answered.

Maria finally answered, "I was 12 and it was with my first boyfriend Micah." She turned to me and asked "What about you sweetheart?" She turned back and kept her focus on the road.

"I was 16 and it was with my bestfriend; we kind of were drunk and curious; and I found her attractive." I said while shaking my head to the music that was playing on the radio.

Maria nodded, "When did you guys lose your virginity? I was 24." She places one of her hands over mine. I knew that I was her first but she was making it clear to the others.

"Aww, that's adorable! You waited for the one and that is her." Trish squealed clapping her hands together. I sat there and thought, 'Well Trish, you think.' "What about you Daisy; is Maria your first?"

Maria knew my past and she knew that it was a sensitive topic for me. Maria could see my face, and she realized then that I wouldn't want to answer. She answered for me, "Yes, I was. Amy?"

"I was 14." Amy answered ashamed. "Candice?"

"I was ummm 18 and it was prom night. Go figure." Candice shrugged. "Where is the weirdest place you have ever done it? Mine was in a parking lot during the day time."

"Mine was at a concert," Amy answered.

"Weirdest place for me was ummm VIP room at a strip club. I really liked that male stripper." Trish smirked as she remembered that night at that club.

"I thought mine was bad Trish beat that. Daisy and Maria?" Amy pointed to us.

"We umm have done it in a park and backstage on Smackdown." I answered not looking to see their facial expressions.

"You girls are weird! How did you manage that?" Candice asked.

"It was two days ago on Smackdown after that Diva Battle Royal that she won! I got backstage and I was really really horny so we kind of went into one of the small storage closets. Didn't get caught." Maria explained still not looking at them.

"How did you two even fit in there?" Trish became curious.

Maria answered with a big huge smile on her face, "Let me just say Daisy is very flexible and we can get into some very interesting positions."

"I knew Trish's yoga training would be useful for something other than keeping in shape," I turned back at them and give a smile and they started laughing.

We arrived at the club that we all decided to go to while here in Philadelphia. I really didn't remember the name but I really like the location in the center of town. "This place looks epic! Let's gooo guys!" Maria said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the entrance.

"Whoo! Let's go! Hurry up Amy." Trish said jumped up and down. She ran to Amy and grabbed her hand and ran toward the entrance dragging Amy along with that 'someone save me' face.

"Morons, I am already buzzed but I am the only sane one." Candice mumbled as she followed all of us in the club.

We walked through the front door and gazed around at our surroundings. This place was rather dark which I preferred, because I hated bright, flashy lights. The red lights were very dim over the place. This place had more of an Asian look to it which I enjoyed. There was a sign made of wood and the red lights flashed "Bamboo Lounge"; guess we now know the name of the bar. We all walked over to a couch and some chairs in the far corner close to the stage was where some band was playing. The table were marble of marble and the furniture was some kind of black, plusher leather; it looks very fancy. "Wow! Look even the ceiling is bamboo!" I said to the others while pointing up at the ceiling.

"Maria, you sure know the best clubs to go to." Amy said flopping onto the couch and Trish sat beside her. Candice sat in a chair while I sat in the other chair; Maria on my lap and snuggled into my chest.

"Hello ladies! What can I get you to drink tonight?" We all turned to see this lady standing beside us. She was beautiful; she was about five foot two. She had very long, blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. She had the prettiest blue eyes. She patiently awaited our answered with a little notepad in hand and pen in the other. "My name Alexis and I will be your waitress tonight."

"We want a bottle of Gallo wine if you have any," Candice answered for us.

"Is that all for you lovely ladies tonight?" She giggled which for some reason I found that adorable. 'She reminds me of someone and I couldn't quite put my finger on it'. I thought as I looked at Maria, who looked very comfortable in my lap.

"Yes, thank you, Alexis," Trish answered back to the peppy women.

"I will bring that right away, be back shortly." She skipped away. I looked at her as she walked away. 'Who in the hell does she remind me of? Ah, forget it.'

"You guys will love this wine. Top wine in the United Kingdom." Candice said while watching the young waitress walk away. I shook my head, 'Candice is checking out Alexis's ass... figures.'

As we patiently waited for the waitress to bring our wine, I snugged as close as I could get to my girlfriend. I moved my fingers through her beautiful, brown hair as I looked at the other. Amy was texting looking so unamused. Luckily, the lights were dim enough that we could be lovey-dovey in public without being recognized. Candice was checking out the guys around at the bar area and Trish was looking up at the ceiling like she was already drunk. Maria got up and stretched a little, "Baby, I am going to be right back. I want to go freshen up." She gave me a peck on the cheek and she walked over to find the bathroom.

"Soooo..." Amy began while gazing at the menu, "are you and Maria planning on going public soon? You are probably tired of hiding it, right?"

"It doesn't really bother us; if we ever do go public, it is going to be on RAW." I grabbed the menu beside me and read through the different meals they had. "Do you guys want cheese sticks or fries for an appetizer, or both?"

"I can go for both," Trish said laying her head onto Amy's lap. Amy sighed and starting playing with Trish's hair. Amy nodded in agreement and so did Candice.

A few moments later, Maria and Alexis, the waitress, walked back over to our table. "Here is your bottle of Gallo Wine, ladies." She handed Candice the bottle of wine and Maria sat beside me. "Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?"

"Can we have two orders of fries and two orders of cheese sticks please?" Trish asked.

Alexis wrote something down the order and nodded, "Right away ladies!"

She walked back toward the kitchen area once again as Amy and Trish poured the wine into the five glasses. They handed each of us a glass. Maria went to take a sip but Amy spoke , "Do not drink it yet," she moved her fingers in a 'tisk tisk' motion. Maria sat the glass back down on the table. Amy stood up and walked onto the stage.

'Damn it Amy! I thought we wanted to stay hidden and not have fans up our ass.' I thought as she walked and stage. Don't get me wrong, I love fans. I am still new so I have fans just not as much as the other girls. I laughed as Amy walked around the stage trying to find a microphone.

Finally Amy found a microphone and she finally spoke, "Hello everyone. May I have your attention please?" This attracted the attention of everyone in the Bamboo Lounge, including employers and customers. "I would just say a few words about one of my best friends, Daisy Sanders." By then, I imagine people already knew who we were but they remained quiet as Amy spoke. "Daisy, words can not express how proud I am off, so I am going to try to find the words. When I first met you, I honestly saw the potential in you. I look at you and I see me in many ways. The way you dress; the way that you performed your moves and the passion you have for what you do. You look fear in the face and shrug it off and do the crazy shit I do. Tonight, you did what others thought that you would never do; you defeated me, in my retirement match, to win your first ever Women's Championship." The fans clapped while she paused but became silence in the room once again. "I know now that the Women's Division is in great hands with wrestlers like you, Candice over there and Maria sitting next to you hiding her face while I am pointing to her. Daisy, I am so glad that I will be passing the torch to such a great young woman that possibly might become better then me." She rose her glass up in the air, "I love you and congratulations Daisy! Cheers!"

Everyone in unison drank from their glass as Amy walked down the stage over to us and stood over beside me. I stood up and tackled her into a long embrace while tears of joy streamed down my fluster cheeks. Nothing made me happier than hearing that my idol, my mentor, was proud of my achievements so far. It's a little corny I know. I am the Women's Champion and nothing has made me happier; well except my smoking hot girlfriend, who I love to death. I promise to make Maria and everyone proud of me. The rest of the night, we drank and danced. We had fans come and ask us questions and wanted pictures with us. I didn't mind now; I felt like I had as much fans as the other women. It was a bummer that Maria and I couldn't love on each other because we didn't want to make our relationship public just yet. Trish was hit on my many guys tonight but she turned them down and then left when Mickie found her here. Did she leave with Mickie? I have no clue. Candice disappeared with some gentleman; they went back to her motel, and you knew what was going on there. Amy had Adam pick her up and they went to his place and you know what they were doing as well. Maria and I kept our hands off each other for the night while at the club, that is until we got back to the motel. That is a possible story for another day.

**Author Note: Ok, I liked the ending I planned, something a little different. I am going to do a story in the future about Maria and Daisy going public. Maybe just something completely random, well stories for another day.. ;) review if you liked it and random ideas for some stories for these two. Yes, everyone loves to pick on Trish because she is so adorable.**


End file.
